


pale in comparison

by nigou (pumyra)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/nigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of aomine/momoi vignettes (updated sporadically). 08—maybe summers aren't better than winter after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —because aomine is no gentleman.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:**  ah, where did all the gentleman go? ~~ _  
_~~

* * *

_**if daiki was...a gentleman.** _

Satsuki could imagine it. She could  _definitely_  imagine it.

He would address her as,  _Momoi-sama_ , and kiss her hand in greeting.

He would also kiss her feet. He would tell her everyday just how beautiful she was while he held her in a soft and gentle embrace because that's what gentlemen did. He'd bring her flowers and chocolates and write poems about her. He'd shower her with gifts she didn't need. He'd open doors for her without her asking (and he definitely  _wouldn't_  expect her to open doors for him!). He'd feed her too. He also wouldn't ditch her, leave her on her own, at random intervals.

And, when she said goodbye, he would beg her to stay and maybe she would and maybe she wouldn't. It all depended on whether or not her knew how to beg her properly. She wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of him on his knees.

Also, when he kissed her, he'd ask for permission. He'd say something like, " _Momoi-sama_ , may you please gift me with a kiss?"

And she would answer, "Maybe..." Because maybe she would kiss him and maybe she wouldn't. It all depended on whether or not she felt like having him kiss her. She would though,  _probably_ , _most likely_ , let Daiki kiss her because being kissed by him wasn't so bad. Nope, it definitely wasn't bad. She kind of liked it, actually, but she would never tell him that. A gentleman didn't need to have his ego inflated (more than it already was).

And, after their kiss, he would tell her how much he loved her.

And, maybe, she would tell him how much she loved him.

And, together, they would be happy forever... _or something._

Satsuki sighed. She could definitely imagine him as a gentleman. Her imagination, of Daiki as a gentleman, was as far as it went though. Because Daiki was no gentleman.

"Oi, Satsuki, my feet hurt. Give me a massage."

Yup. Daiki was most definitely  _not_  a gentleman.


	2. fragile heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —he can feel the anger spreading throughout him and it feels cold.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:** this feels more aomine-centric than anything else.

* * *

_Do you think that anger is a sincere emotion or just the timid emotion of a fragile heart trying to beat away its pain?_  –Andrea Gibson

;

It’s not hard to see that Daiki is an angry individual. And it’s a cold anger that seizes him, takes over him completely, and turns him into something frightening and different to the Daiki that Satsuki used to know.

He scares her.

She’s never been afraid of Daiki before but now, he scares her—frightens her beyond belief. He is cold and cruel and she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do or how she’s supposed to act. She knows she can’t pretend and act like she always has. He’d sense it.

She doesn’t know what to do because this isn’t  _Dai-chan_ , who smiles kindly. This is _Aomine-kun_ , who smirks cruelly. He’s like a wolf, swallowing up all traces of  _Dai-chan_.

He isn’t Dai-chan.

And it makes her want to cry.

.

In pain. He is in pain.

He doesn’t have anyone. Satsuki isn’t even there for him anymore. She keeps her distance, calls him  _Aomine-kun_  and gives him bullshit excuses. It pisses him off. But it also makes him a little sad.

He’s alone and he doesn’t understand it.

He’s never felt this alone. Satsuki has always been there when no one else has but she’s afraid of him. He can tell that she’s afraid of him. He can tell by the way she is cautious when speaking to him. Her smiles wavers when she thinks that he isn’t looking at her.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to act to make her less frightened. He wants to be different but he can’t He can’t hide behind fake smiles. He’s hurt, his heart can’t put up the effort of acting like he isn’t because he  _is_. And maybe he could show his hurt differently besides cold words and cruel expressions but he doesn’t want to. It’s too much work pretending like everything is all right when it isn’t

He’s just so fucking tired.

He’s tired of smiling and letting people in only to get hurt. He’s tired of people stepping all over his feeling, crushing his heart, and him not doing anything about it. It’s gone far enough. They’ve gone far enough. And he’s exhausted.

All he can feel is anger and it’s draining him.

Any and all emotions are draining. They tire him out. Happiness…he doesn’t want to remember the last time he’d been happy. Basketball used to make him feel something. It’s fucking tiring as well, to play something that he used to love with half-hearted feelings. But he does it anyway, because maybe one day he’ll be able to feel something besides anger.

“Aomine-kun.”

He frowns darkly. He doesn’t want to talk to her right now, he can’t deal with her skittishness. But if he ignores her she won’t go away.

“What?” he growls out.

“…Are you going to practice?”

He scoffs, “Practice? What the hell would I do at practice? No, I’m not going.”

“Let’s go home then?”

He can feel the anger spreading and it feels cold. He feels cold. She can barely stand the sight of him but she still wants to go home with him, still stays by his side. He hears her sigh and begin to walk off when he doesn’t answer. His hand shoots out t grab hers. He can feel her tense. Her other hand grabbing onto his, digging her nails in. She tries so hard to not let him see how scared she is.

And it feels like she’s stepping on his heart and crushing it beneath her foot. He turns before she can see the hurt look on his face.

He lets go of her hand.

“Go on without me,” he says, clenching his jaw.

He hears the door to the roof close behind her.

Whatever. He doesn’t need her. He doesn’t need anyone.

Daiki will be fine on his own.

;

He can feel the sound of his heart in his ears, loud and pulsing and beating.

He doesn’t like how it sounds.

.

It hurts.


	3. wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —because he wants so much more than he should.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:**  aomine would be fraught with insecurities but he'd hide them until he burst, at least that's what i think... **  
**

* * *

He gets frustrated sometimes. Even though, he knows he shouldn't.

He knows he shouldn't get frustrated over the fact that her kisses are light, flighty, feathery. A touch of her lips that he barely feels on his. Though, she mostly leaves them on his cheek and forehead and (very rarely) on the side of his throat.

They are  _teasing, teasing, teasing_  little kisses. He thinks she does it in purpose. She  _probably_  does them on purpose.

And then, by accident, he tells her that her  _kisses are like a breeze of wind_  (he can barely feel them; doesn't even know if they're there). He regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth. They're uncharacteristic. He doesn't do poetic, doesn't do romantic. He hadn't been trying to be any of that. The words had just slipped off his tongue in bitter anger.

Because he wants  _more, more_ , so much more than he should. He wants something tangible. He wants to know that she's there—that she's real. That they are,  _together_ , real.

That she's not lying when she says  _I love you_. Not Tetsu, not anymore. But him.

He turns away from her only to turn back when she places a hand on her cheek. He grabs her wrist. Squeezes it harshly. He can feel her pulse, steady. He has no effect on her. He's never had much of an effect on her. But, Tetsu always made her cheeks flush, made her heart beat so loud even Daiki could hear it. It makes sense. Daiki has always been, will always just be,  _Dai-chan the childhood friend._  It doesn't make a difference that they're together. He brings her wrist to his mouth, presses his lips to it and there is barely a flutter.

He smirks, let out a single bark of laughter. The sound is bitter and even a little cruel. Sardonic.

His eyes are hard, indifferent, when they look at her. He sees her eyes widen just a fraction. He doesn't care. Not anymore. He let's go of her wrist.

"Dai–"

"–This isn't working." Daiki doesn't think she should look so surprised.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Let's… _break up_. We should just go back to how were." The words are harder to say than he imagined.

Friends. They were just friends now. No more of her feathery little kisses on his lips. They probably weren't even there to begin with. He curls his hands into fists and puts them in his sweater pockets. He might not have much of an effect on her but she has an effect on his. His hands are shaky. He should hurry home. He turns away and starts walking. He can hear the pitter-patter of her small feet following after him.

She races ahead of him. She is in front of him, smiling. He stops. She wraps her arms around him.

"Dai-chan! You play such mean jokes!"

He arms are tight around his waist. He grabs her shoulders in a piercing grip. He doesn't know if he wants to hold her or push her away. He should push her away. They're done. They hadn't worked.

"Let go."

Her arms tighten around him when he tries prying her away. He scowls. Why didn't she understand? They hadn't worked.

"I'm not  _fucking_  around, Satsuki.  _Let_.  _Go_."

"I don't want to."

Fuck this. He pushes her forcefully off him. He pushes her against the chain-link fence. It shakes violently, rattles.

"I'm not Tetsu! I'll never be Tetsu!"

There, he said it. He wasn't what she was looking for and he would never be what she was looking for. The shade of his hair wasn't a light blue. His skin wasn't pale or delicate enough. His height wasn't right. He wasn't Tetsu. She could cry all she wanted, he didn't care. He wants to push her off again when she grabs at his arm, to stop him from leaving, but he doesn't have the heart too.

"I know! I know! I know that! I know you aren't Tetsu but what does that have to do with anything!?"

"…You wish I was Tetsu."

"N-no…" Her voice trembles and her grip on his arm tightens and then she says something he doesn't expect.

He feels breathless, " _What?_ "

"Kiss me. I want you to kiss me, please?"

No. He should say no. A kiss wouldn't fix a thing. So it didn't matter. This kiss would not matter. He leans in but hesitates. What was he doing? He grimaces and makes to pull away but her arms hook around his neck and pull him down the rest of the way. Her lips press into his sloppily. He doesn't expect different since neither of them have kissed very much. Her lips are soft, it's the first thing he notices. Really, really soft. And this kiss of hers is not like the ones she usually gives. She presses her lips hard against his. His hand are holding onto the fence behind her. He follows her lead when she moves her lips over his. He feels her tongue touch his bottom lip tentatively. He pulls away.

"I'm not Tetsu," he says, he places his forehead against hers, their lips close together.

Her breath is warm against his face, "You're Daiki. I want Daiki, I… _love_  Daiki."

She presses her lips against his again. And then, he knows they're real. She's real. She isn't just a breeze.

And he can feel her heart beating just as fast and just as loud as his.


	4. order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —question: _does dai-chan get off on being ordered around?_

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:** it makes you wonder **  
**

* * *

Sometimes Satsuki wonders if Daiki likes being ordered around. He acts like he doesn’t. He moans and groans and says no _, no, no!_ But he does as he’s told anyway.

If she asks him to take her somewhere he says no but ends up accompanying her anyway. If coach asked him to go to practice, which was rarely, then Daiki would say no but he’d end up going anyway.

Satsuki just doesn’t understand it.

Does he get off on getting yelled and ordered around? Does he like that? She wonders...

“Dai-chan! Go to practice!”

A snort, “No.”

“I’m telling you: GO TO PRACTICE!”

“ _Ah..._ fine just stop nagging me!”

Wow. It usually took more to get him off his ass. She only had to say it twice. Maybe he  _did_  get off on—

“And I  _don’t_  get off on getting ordered around.”

“What? I didn’t say that!”

“You wrote it in your notebook. Question: Does Dai-chan get off on being ordered around? The answer is no and you’re an idiot.”

“YOU’RE THE IDIOT, DAI-CHAN!”

“Yelling doesn’t do a thing for me either. Write that down.”

Damn him.


	5. baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —“We’re baking a cake.” Daiki is already half way out of the kitchen.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:** i didn't really like this when i wrote it (probably because i took a long time to write it....) but i have warmed up to it since then.

* * *

 

Daiki should have known that Satsuki was up to something the minute she knocked on his door and looked at him with too bright of eyes and a smile he knew all too well—it was her _charm-Daiki-so-he’ll-give-in-easier_ smile. And  _of course,_  he had let her in despite his instinct to slam the door in her face. If he hadn't let her in she would just stand there on his porch and knock until he opened the door and let her through or until one of his parents came and let her in—either way did not end well for him.

He regrets letting her in as soon she pushes her way past him too quickly and into his kitchen.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He hopes the wariness in his tone wasn't evident—Satsuki was like an animal, she could sense fear.

He takes note of the bad she has in her hand for the first time, eyeing it suspiciously, as she places it on the counter. He also notes that she hasn’t answered his question.

“What’s in the bag?”

She shuffles through his cupboards. No answer.

“What are you looking for?”

She takes out measuring cups, measuring spoons, a pan, a mixing spoon, a bowl, and who knows what else. And still  _no answer_.

Daiki is beginning to lose the little patience he has.

She hands him the bowl and mixing spoon.

“Wha—?”

“We’re baking a cake.”

Daiki is already half way out of the kitchen, bowl and spoon forgotten. He yelps when he feels pain shoot out from his head. Satsuki had jumped, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head down to drag him back into the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bi— _ouch!_ Let go, Satsuki!”

“We are  _baking_  a cake!”

“ _We_  are not!”

He stops trying to pry her hand out of his hair and opts to grab her hair in retaliation. She yelps and her hand tightens in his hair even more as she yanks back on his head roughly. He shouts in pain before growling and pulling just as hard on her hair.

It’s not long before their hair pulling escalates to clawing at each other with their free hand. Satsuki kicks him in the shin and he drags her down to the floor with him. She pins him down. Daiki could easily throw her off but that would mean she’d pull at his hair and her grip had somehow gotten stronger. Instead, he yanks back on her head.

That is what his parents walk in on.

He let’s go of Satsuki and she does the same. He pushes her off of him.

“She started it!” He blurts and points at Satsuki, panicking at the look his mother gives him.

Satsuki stops fixing her hair to punch him in the arm.

His mother walks towards them and Daiki tenses and resists the urge to flinch back. He breathes easy when all she does is help Satsuki up from the floor. He stands and dusts himself off. He walks towards his father who is still standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Daiki stands behind him—he’s glad his father is a little taller than him, just tall enough to hide Daiki from his mother’s gaze.

His mother calls him over. Daiki walks to her reluctantly. His mother is fixing Satsuki's hair, smoothing it down gently. He scowls in annoyance. Satsuki doesn't even have a scratch on her, she just looks disheveled. He on the other hand has a scratch on his cheek from Satsuki's nails, and it  _stings_.

His mother pats Satsuki's cheek and smiles before finally turning to him, “What were you two fighting about?”

 “Nothing important—”

“I wanted to bake a cake with Dai-chan but he was being mean, Auntie!”

“I was not! I just don’t want to bake a cake with you!”

His mother shushes them both.

“Bake a cake with Satsuki.”

“WHAT?! No! ”

And then his mother’s nails are digging into his shoulder painfully.

She smiles, “You will bake a cake with Satsuki.”

Daiki throws his mother’s hand off of him, clutching onto his shoulder painfully. He grabs the bowl and mixing spoon he’d left on the counter. He bites down on his tongue to stop from swearing when he hears Satsuki thank his mother. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. But, thankfully, it’s his father’s hand.

“Good luck, son.”

Daiki's eye twitches.

It’s going to take more than luck to successfully bake a cake with Satsuki. It’d probably take a goddamn miracle for this to not turn into a disaster.

And as his parents leave the kitchen, so do the last vestiges of his hope.

.  
.  
.

Three hours later and they have somehow managed to not burn the house down.

Daiki had been forced to supervise everything Satsuki did closely. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be she’d done a good job at not messing up and following his instructions. He hadn't even had to tell her that she had to break the eggs and not put them in whole.

All that is left now is to let the cake cool before putting the frosting on it.

Satsuki though, is having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She keeps dipping her fingers into the chocolate frosting.

“Stop that,” Daiki says, “There won’t be any left for the cake.”

She huffs, pushes away the frosting, and places her hands on the counter.

He sighs in irritation when she begins to drum her fingers on the counter. People would think that out of the two of them Daiki would be the most annoying but Satsuki could be just as annoying as him if not more. Luckily, the timer they set to let the cake cool down goes off. Satsuki smiles brightly and jumps up from her seat.

Putting the frosting on the cake is a lot simpler and easier than baking it. At least, Satsuki is pretty good at this. Maybe not the  _best_  but she’s not terrible.

When they are finished, Daiki almost smiles because  _finally_  they’re done.  _Finally._

And then, Satsuki does something annoying. Really,  _really_ , annoying. That’d he told her to stop doing.

She swipes her finger against the cake.

Daiki's eye twitches and he snatches her hand away, before she can put her chocolate covered finger inside her mouth.

“Hey—!”

Her words catch in her throat when he licks her finger, then wraps his lips around it and sucks, wiping away the chocolate. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. Her blush looks hilarious. It takes a lot of will to keep his face neutral when he speaks.

“I told you to stop doing that.”

“I’m—Idiot, Dai-chan!”

She pulls her hand away from his grasp, and her surprise is quick to turn into indignation. She storms out of the kitchen, probably to complain to his mom about him. His laughter follows her, when he catches sight of her growing blush.

Maybe that would teach her not to bother him on his days off, not that he really minded. Baking a cake with her had actually been alright, not as annoying as he’d initially thought it’d be.

And he’d managed to make Satsuki blush, which is always a good thing.

Things definitely ended well for Daiki.

Now, he just had to get out of here before his mother came looking for him.


	6. formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which, aomine is whipped and wears a tux.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

~~**prompt:** formal [(original)](http://touous.tumblr.com/post/74326442287/)~~

**note:** momoi would totally do this and aomine would be totally whipped (to a certain extent...) **  
**

* * *

Daiki loves Satsuki, don’t get him wrong, but he hates taking her on dates. So when she calls him to ask him to take her out.

His answer is, of course, “ _Hell no_.”

And though she may whine and pout and throw a temper tantrum and maybe threaten to not kiss him if he doesn't get his butt out of bed to take her out. His answer is still—

“Aaaargh....Fine,” he groans.

“Pick me up at 8.”

She hangs up before Daiki can ask her if the gates of hell are even still open at that hour. Damn.

Daiki gets up begrudgingly, goes to the back of his closet, and takes out the garment bag containing his tuxedo. His mother had bought for him, stating that every man needed one. He hadn't complained until he found out that his mother had bought it at the urging of Satsuki because she wanted him to dress up when they went out. Daiki had thrown in it in the back of his closet as a silent rebellion against Satsuki and his mother.

He sighs and takes the tux out carefully, runs a lint-roller over it, and leaves it hanging to air it out, before going to take a shower. When he comes out, hair slicked back, he puts it on. He goes to the giant mirror in his mother’s room to see how he looks.

Daiki looks himself over and decides that he doesn't look too bad. He actually looks pretty goo—

“Fix your bow tie,” his mother says as she comes into the room.

Daiki grumbles but does as he’s told.

“You going on a date with  _Sa-chan_?”

“Yup.”

“You’re so whipped it’s cute,” his mother laughs behind him.

He flips her off as he leaves her room.

“Have fun~!” he can hear her say from downstairs.

He slams the door behind him, scowling, as he goes to pick up Satsuki. This is why he hates taking Satsuki on dates. Dressing-up isn’t his thing. Though, he did like it when Satsuki dressed-up. Even so, she went overboard sometimes. Like, right now. The dress she’s wearing would be fine if they were going to a  _fucking_  ball! He looks her over and deadpans.

“Hell. No.” He says, walking back to his house.

He ignores her shouts of protest. Even if he is whipped (which he isn't) there is no way in hell Daiki is taking Satsuki anywhere while she’s wearing that dress.


	7. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —a man doesn't go back on his word! (or: momoi always has the upper-hand)

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

~~**prompt:**  promise~~

**note:** an unoriginal idea which never fails to make me laugh.

* * *

 

“HELL NO.”

“But you promised~!”

“No, I  _didn't_.”

“Fine, you lost the bet so that means you  _have_  to do it.”

“…”

“I’ll tell everyone you’re ticklish.”

_“…Damn you.”_

She claps, placing the cat ears on his head and giving him the tail to put on, before looking at him earnestly.

“There.”

“ _Noooo!_ You have to do _everything!”_

He glares at her but she doesn’t back down. He makes a sound of desperation in the back of his throat. God, he hates this. He really, truly, hates this and her. But a man doesn't go back on his word. He feels his cheeks warm with embarrassment and he’s glad his dark skin conceals his light blush.

He curls one hand into a fist and brings it up to his cat ear and scratching it as he says: “N-nyaaan~!” and swishing his tail.

Satsuki claps in glee.

“There  _goddammit_! Once is enough, right?” he growls, flinging off the offending items.

She smiles and nods, “Yup, once is enough, Dai-chan! Because I can watch it on my phone as many times as I want~!”

He freezes in shock and she’s running out the room, laughing like the evil demon she is, before he thinks of going after her.

“I’LL KILL YOU SATSUKI!”

Satsuki is long gone by then though.


	8. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —maybe summers aren't better than winter after all.

**KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**note:** this basically just word vomit....and the ending feels kinda awkward but maybe that's just me idk :/

* * *

  
There are many reasons why Aomine likes summer better than winter.

Summer is perfect for catching crayfish, frogs, cicadas and an assortment of other small creatures.

Summer is warm.

But Momoi _hates_ summer. This sucks because when he wants to go out it's always a challenge to get her out of her air-conditioned house. When he does manage to get her out, she complains about the heat and the sun and how ' _there are too many bugs out here, Dai-chan!'_

Everything and anything is worth complaining about for Momoi in the summer.

It's annoying...but that's okay.

Aomine can endure it because it is worth enduring for the simple fact that Momoi looks good in the summer. And maybe it is terrible and selfish of him to drag her out of the comfort of her home just because he wants to see her in her summer dresses but that's okay, he does not mind being selfish.

He doesn't even know why he likes seeing her just that he does.

He likes the floral pattern of the dress she is wearing right now. He likes the way the straps of the dress keep falling off her shoulders, making her huff and fix them before giving up and leaving them be. He likes that the dress lets him see the smoothness of her shoulders and legs. He likes that she wears her hair in a high ponytail (even though he thinks that like is a little strange because he finds her neck way more enticing than he should). He likes that summer leaves so much of Momoi's soft light skin for him to look at.

It's almost torture because he can look but not touch. Never touch. Not even a simple brush of his fingers against her skin is allowed because then Momoi would know and Aomine would have to admit everything. So no touching.

Besides, Momoi is sweaty and gross and _she should not look that good_ but she does.

Also, why is her sweat making her skin glisten that's just weird and gross. Did Aomine already mention _gross?_ Because it is. It's gross. So gross and yet...wait, no, he has to remember: _gross._

Aomine's internal musings and battles with himself have him so distracted that he misses a step and goes tumbling down.

It is embarrassing.

Momoi looks back at him and cries out his name in panic.

He rolls down a hill, there's a small river running at the bottom. Aomine lands in the water. It is not deep and he climbs out wet with a few scratches and quickly forming bruises but he is otherwise alright. Momoi is going down the hill carefully so that she does not repeat Aomine's mistake.

“Are you okay?” She says breathless, looking him over. Her hand reaches out to his arm but Aomine pushes it away, ignoring the way his skin tingles at the simple touch.

“I'm fine.”

That is all Momoi needs to burst out laughing. Aomine glares at her. It does not deter her laughing. If anything, it makes her laugh harder, her entire body shaking with the force. Her face is red and she can hardly breathe but she is relentless.

Aomine does not mind her laugh. What he does mind is that his pain and embarrassment are the root cause of her laughter.

“It's not that funny, Satsuki.”

She struggles through her laughter, “You should have seen your face! No, no, wait you should see your face _right now!_ You look like an angry wet cat!”

 _“Whatever._ Let's just go.”

Aomine starts the climb up the hill with ease. He can still hear Momoi laughing softly but he ignores it. When he reaches the top he waits for Momoi, who is panting with exertion. She is almost at the top when she stops.

“I can't do it.”

“Just hurry up, Satsuki.”

“Help me.”

“Hell no. Not after you laughed at me.”

“Don't be that way, Dai-chan... _please.”_

Momoi stretches out an arm for Aomine to take. He looks at it. He gives in. He grabs her arm and yanks her the rest of way up. He lets go once she is balanced. He does not want to touch her more than necessary.

She smiles and thanks him. He grumbles.

As they walk back home, Momoi hums and Aomine does his best to ignore the questioning stares he is getting from people. He scowls prominently, uncomfortable. The sun dries his clothes most of the way but it's humid and far from ideal. He wants to take a shower and then maybe sleep or eat.

They are close to reaching their houses when Momoi stops humming. Aomine's ears are poised to capture anything she might say unexpectedly and he is in full alert.

“I'm glad I came out. Watching you fall was a lot better than staying in with the AC on high.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I mean it. Your face was hilarious.”

Momoi gives him a cheeky smile. Aomine breaks his _look but don't touch unless absolutely necessary_ rule by pinching and tugging on her cheek.

She pushes him away with a huff but there is amusement in her eyes as she says goodbye to him.

Aomine rushes home. His hand twitching in his pocket from Momoi. He feels like going straight to sleep and forgetting about a shower except his mother would be angry. But it is straight to sleep after because he does not want to think about anything. He especially does not want to think about Momoi and the softness of her smile and skin. Definitely not.

Maybe summers aren't better than winter after all.

Maybe they are worse.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(a/n):**  most of these are already on [ my tumblr](http://touous.tumblr.com/info) but i decided to edit and post the ones that i kinda liked (some of the content might differ from how i originally wrote it). i will probably update sporadically.


End file.
